Sapphire, a Jewel to his heart
by spazzykinns
Summary: Sapphire comes to Hogwarts with a strange family background and with a pure heart. Draco Malfoy comes from a family of evil and a heart full of hate...but why is he drawn to this new girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Something strange happened on the night of October, 31st 1981. Tom Riddle, better known by the name Lord Voldemort went to a house on that night. That house was a home to a very loving family that consisted of a mother, a father, and a son. They knew that they were in danger and had done everything in their power to keep their only son safe from this horrid man. But this innocent family was betrayed…betrayed by their best friend. On the night of October, 31st 1981, Voldemort came to their house to kill them. Unlike most of the tales you hear about how Voldemort first killed James Potter, the father of this innocent family, this tale, or rather the truth, is different. Voldemort did not kill James Potter, he merely stunned him and left him on the floor to go into the child's room. He did the same thing to the poor mother, Lily Evans-Potter, as he went on to kill their one and only son, Harry James Potter. The Killing curse left his lips and hit the boy, but when it did, something miraculous happened…a bright white light filled the house weakening Voldemort and transporting him to another place. Lily and James Potter woke up to find their son crying in his cot. Aurors quickly filled the house to find the happy cradling their son and crying happy tears. After talking to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and telling the story of what happened on that frightful night, they were left to live their lives with their son and their friends, after the friend that betrayed them of course was sent to Azkaban, and sentenced to receive the Dementors Kiss. Fifteen years later, this family was still alive and well. Voldemort had come back and had come after Harry James Potter numerous times, but they somehow managed to make it through it all. They even managed to have another four children.

Harry James Potter, woke up on the morning of July 31st, 1996 with a smile plastered on his face. It was after all his sixteenth birthday, so why shouldn't he be happy? He looked around the room, only to find three familiar trunks sitting on the floor. His smile widened as he jumped out a bed, put on his glasses, and threw a shirt over his head. As he ran out the door, he ran right into someone. "Sorry Andrew." Harry said as he helped up his four year old brother from the ground.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Harry's legs to give him a hug before running off, probably to go and play with Jasmine, his eight year old sister. Harry shook his head as he smiled and continued to make his way downstairs. As soon as he got downstairs, he heard the familiar booming voice of his godfather Sirius Black. Harry almost got him killed the previous school year at a fight against the death eaters, Voldemort's followers at the Department of Mysteries. Lucky for him, James Potter was there and saved him before he fell through the veil to his death. He walked into the kitchen to see a variety of familiar faces, but three not so familiar faces.

"Harry!" a girl screamed as she jumped out of her seat and ran to hug him.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said with a smile as he hugged back one of his best friends. He breathed in her familiar sent and butterflies went through his stomach as the hug lasted for a rather long time.

"Happy birthday Harry." She said to him with a smile as she let go of him. He then proceeded to greet his other best friend Ron Weasley and give him a 'man hug', and his little sister Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, I don't know if you remember them or not for you haven't seen them in about ten or so years, but these are your Second Aunt and Uncle, Ramón and Saraphine Weasley," Lily said to him motioning to the two adults he didn't recognize, "and their daughter Sapphire. Sapphire will be entering Hogwarts this year for her sixth year." Harry looked at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't understand, they had the last name Weasley…

"Weasley?" he asked them. Ron had the same dumbfounded look on his face that Harry did.

"Yes dear, don't you remember? Saraphine is your father's cousin and she married Arthur Wesley's cousin, Ramón, so Sapphire is not only your second cousin but Ron and Ginny's first cousin as well." Lily said to them.

"I had completely forgotten about that." Ginny muttered while both she and Hermione held fascinated looks. Harry shook his head before sitting down at the table in between Hermione and Ron and across from Sapphire and Sirius and ate his breakfast. Breakfast was surprisingly quite today, something that hardly ever happens in the Potter household for Sirius and James are always bickering like an old married couple, or Harry's younger siblings were fighting or playing or rather running around screaming.

"Well you all need to go to Diagon Ally or something because we have your birthday party to plan so shoo!" Lily said with a wide smile on her face and her emerald green eyes sparkling with joy. Hermione and Ginny laughed as all the kids, including Sapphire walked upstairs so that Harry could get ready.

"Oh and take your siblings with you!" they heard Lily yell from downstairs. Harry groaned knowing there was absolutely no way out of this. When Lily told him to watch them, she meant it and nothing Harry could do or say could change her stubborn little mind.

"Oh don't worry about it mate, it won't be as hard to take care of them since there are so many of us. We can just give them some ice cream and stick them in Fred and George's shop and be on our way." Ron said they walked into Harry's bedroom.

"Ronald Weasley we will NOT do that! Mrs. Potter told us to watch them so that is what we will be doing whether you or Harry like it or not! Now Harry go clean yourself up so that we can go." Hermione said with a stern look on her face causing Ginny to smirk and Harry to roll his eyes before walking into the loo to go get cleaned up.

"So, Sapphire is it?" Hermione asked as she turned to the girl who had been quite this whole time. She looked up from the ground and looked into Hermione's Brown eyes with her almost aqua colored eyes and nodded. Hermione gave her a warm smile as she stuck6 out her hand. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Sapphire said in a quiet voice, so quite that Hermione almost didn't hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was out of the loo and ready to go in almost no time. Lily had gotten the kids ready while Harry was getting ready so they didn't have to worry about waiting for them and they instantly walked downstairs and to the fireplace so that they could Floo to Diagon Ally. Everyone but Andrew and Jasmine were able to floo alone so Hermione and Harry went with them.

"I'm heading off to go meet Abigail. Bye." One of Harry's siblings said to him before trying to walk off.

"Hold on a second Britlyn! You can't just walk off after Mum told me to watch after you four." Harry said to her, his protective older brother side starting to kick him.

"Harry! I'm Fourteen! I can go around Diagon Ally by myself. What is there to be worried about!" she yelled at him and crossed her arms across her chest, her auburn hair falling into her eyes and annoying her even more than she already was.

"Don't play dumb Britlyn, you know our whole family is in danger and now that Voldemort is back I can't have you going off on your own." Harry said to her his emerald green eyes flashing with anger behind his round spectacles.

"I'm going off on my own and if anything happens I won't blame you and if mum finds out ill take the blame now bye." She said before turning around sharply and walking away from them before he could say another word.

"Can't even watch over my own bloody sister." He muttered to himself as he took Andrews hand and Hermione took Jasmines and they started down the street.

"Let's go to Gringotts first." Hermione suggested. Everyone nodded in approval, everyone but sapphire who hadn't said a word since Hermione introduced herself.

"Do you have your key Sapphire?" Harry asked her as they made their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She nodded her head in response causing Ron to roll his eyes and Ginny to hit him.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Potty Clan, Weasel, Weaselett and the mudblood." They heard a snide voice say from behind them causing Harry to tense. They stopped in their tracks, which caused the owner of the voice to circle around to the front of them. "But who may I ask is this beauty?" he asked as he looked at Sapphire, looking her up and down. It was as if he was studying every part of her. Taking in her curly auburn hair and her straight bangs that swept diagonally across her forehead. Her simple white sleeveless dress that fell down to her upper thighs with pure black tights underneath and boots that went up to a couple inches below her knees.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ron said to him with almost a growl in his voice causing Malfoy to smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasel. I was talking to this beautiful lady." Malfoy snapped at him as he took Sapphires hand and kissed it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said to her with his 'you know you want me' look on his face.

"Sapphire Weasley." She replied a little stronger than when she talked to Hermione. Suddenly Malfoy dropped her hand and a look of shook crossed over his face, startling Sapphire.

"Weasley? You don't look anything like a Weasley, you well…nicely dressed and look like you have money!" he said to her trying to insult and compliment her at the same time.

"That's because I do have money." Was all she said with an angry look on her face before walking away. Hermione, Ron and Ginny to follow her laughing and Harry to just smirk before he started to walk away. There was a pull on his arm and he looked down to see Andrew pulled himself closer to Malfoy and suddenly jumped on his foot causing Malfoy to howl in pain and Harry to burst out laughing before pulling them away and walking off with Clayton, his eleven your old brother, following them close behind.

"You really shouldn't have done that Andrew." Harry said to him as he tried to stop laughing.

"But you thought it was funny." He said to him with a smile on his face. Harry just rolled his eyes and walked a little faster to catch up to everyone else.

"That guy is a prick." Sapphire suddenly said, the look of anger still on her face.

"We know. He has been torturing us since our first year of Hogwarts." Hermione said to her. The rest of the day was spent shopping around for their school supplies and just having fun celebrating Harry's birthday.

They lugged all their bags of school things back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could Floo back to the Potter house for Harry's party. They first floo'ed all the bags and then floo'ed back the same way they came, Harry and Andrew being the very last ones to Floo home.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Harry looked around and saw all his friends from Hogwarts and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, excluding Snape. The party lasted well over midnight and everyone had a blast. Harry loved all of his gifts and he loved the party. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts even more now that he saw all of his friends again. Everyone went to bed content and happy. Everyone that is, but Sapphire Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sapphire lay in bed in the guest room, a million thoughts running through her mind. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her head. This Draco Malfoy character, who seemed to be a prick, was stuck in her brain. Every part of him, his gorgeous blond hair that fell loosely into his eyes in a sexy way, his gorgeous grey eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, and that smirk of his. She don't understand how she could be attracted to someone so cruel. Luckily all it is, is an attraction to him, it's not as if she has a crush on him, she would never have a crush on someone like him.

As thoughts of Draco went through her head, she started to fall into a deep sleep. She woke up the next morning feeling as if someone was watching her as she slept. As she opened her eyes she screamed in horror, seeing a cat sitting on her stomach and staring at her. This caused the cat to jump off of her and run out of the room, and people to come running into the room.

"What happened?" Harry was the first to scream and the first to be into the room. Sapphire blushed from embarrassment knowing it was nothing to scream about, it had just startled her.

"Oh-umm. I was just startled that's all…woke up to find a cat on me staring at me. Sorry to worry you all." She said, her cheeks still red from blushing so much. Everyone let out the breath that they had been holding in, most likely thinking the reason she screamed had something to do with Voldemort, which made Sapphire feel even worse about screaming. "I'm sorry. I should not have screamed at something so stupid." she said as she got out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom, wanting to get away from all of them staring at her. She could tell that Harry was a bit angry at her for yelling at something stupid like that and she wasn't ready to deal with him yelling at her.

"She really shouldn't be screaming unless it is something serious." Harry muttered as he turned to walk out of the room before something or rather someone stopped him.

"Shut it Harry! It was a mistake and she apologized for it. Don't be such an arse." Clayton said before pushing Harry out of the way and making his way downstairs to get breakfast.

"This is going to be a long vacation." Remus said trying to break the silence.

Just as Remus Lupin had said, it was a long final month of vacation. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got to know Sapphire better and she started warming up to them more and became less shy. Harry somehow made it through the summer with no haunting dreams about Voldemort. Although, there was a massive amount of fighting between Harry and all of his siblings. Finally it was the morning of September first, the day they would all be going to Hogwarts. Sapphire couldn't hold in her excitement and couldn't stop smiling and was practically bouncing up and down the whole morning as they all made sure that they had everything and took their trunks downstairs.

"Someone is a bit excited." Ginny said to Sapphire as they all crowded around the fireplace to floo to Kings Cross.

"I can't help it!" she said as she started twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, something she has a habit of doing when she is nervous and excited. Ginny laughed at how she was acting before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in green flames within seconds after saying her destination.

"You're up Sapphire." Lily Potter said to her. Sapphire nodded before stepping into the fireplace. She always hated traveling by floo powder. She took a deep breath as she grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Kings Cross" she said in a loud and strong voice before throwing the powder down and disappearing in green flames. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she spun to her destination. She opened her eyes and started to breathe again as soon as her feet hit solid land. A pair of strong arms caught her and stopped her from falling over. "thanks." She mumbled as she got out of Harry's grip and straightened her purple shirt and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Your such a girl." Clayton said as he walked by causing Sapphire to laugh at him.

"Back at ya Claytina." She said to him calling him the nickname she came up with for him over the summer. She bonded with him more than she thought she was going to. This would be both of their first year at Hogwarts and they talked about different experiences they thought they were going to have all summer long. They became close, closer than she was with the rest of her cousins but Harry and Ron were a close second. She had only met Fred and George briefly a couple times at Diagon Ally but she instantly loved her. They apparently remembered her more than she remembered them even though she was only three the last time they all saw each other but they are older than her so it explains how they remembered her. She didn't get to see Percy, Bill, or Charlie, but she hopped at around Christmas time she would at least get to see Bill and Charlie for she heard about the whole fight with Percy.

"You ready to go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as he came up and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled a wide bright smile.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They got on the Train and Harry, Sapphire, and Clayton went to find an empty compartment while Hermione and Ron went to the prefect's compartment, and Ginny and Britlyn went to go find their friends. They finally found a compartment at the very end of the train that only had two occupants in it, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry, Sapphire, Clayton." Neville greeted them all as they sat down. They all greeted both him and Luna and caught up about what they did over the summer. Suddenly. Sapphire stood up and was about to leave the compartment.

"Where are you going Sapphire?" Clayton asked her causing her to stop as she was about to open the compartment door.

"Oh, umm, I'm just going to the Loo." She lied. They all believed the lie and nodded before turning back to what they were doing. She had no idea what exactly she was really doing, but she had the sudden urge to go find Draco Malfoy. She walked out of the Compartment and closed the door behind her taking a deep breath. Looking to her left she saw that there was only a wall, so he obviously wasn't that way. She walked to the right, keeping her eyes peeled for the blond haired boy that she was drawn to. Minuets went by and she still hadn't found him, she was about to give up and go back to her compartment when she heard his familiar voice from down the hall. A smile spread across her face as she quickened her pace to go and catch up to him before she lost him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sapphire Weasley." He said with a smirk on his face as she saw her coming towards him. She didn't say a word. Instead she grabbed onto his shirt collar and pulled him down the hall and into an abandoned compartment. The people who were in it must be roaming the halls. As soon as she pulled him in the compartment she locked the door and shut the hangings over the windows.

"Well I must say this is a bit fast, but alright." He said as she started to close the space between him.

"Hold it Malfoy. I didn't bring you in here to make out with you or to shag you or whatever is going through that head of yours. In fact, I have absolutely no idea why I brought you in here in the first place, it was as if I acted on impulse. There is something about you Draco, I don't know what it is but I'm drawn to you, no matter how much I hate to say it and no matter how much I wish it weren't true, I am drawn to you." She said to him staring him in him grey eyes it was as if she was losing herself in his eyes, a great pool of grey nothing, grey fog, just…grey.

"You are drawn to me because of my good looks." He said to her with his famous smirk on his face as he continued to close the space between them. She just looked at him and waited to see what he was going to do before coming to her senses. She placed a hand on his strong chest and forced him backwards, enough for her to get away.

"No Malfoy, I'm not drawn to you because of your looks, in fact, I don't know what was wrong with me at all, I'm not drawn to you." She said to him before walking out of the compartment leaving him there in shock. She knew she was stupid to even go and talk to him and now he was probably going to hang this over her head and bring this back when she least expects it, but she had to deal with it because it was her fault it happened anyway.

She stepped back into her compartment to find there were more people in it then when she left.

"Where were you?" Ron asked her as she sat down in between Harry and Clayton.

"The Loo, is that a crime?" she lied to him. she didn't like to lie to people but she couldn't go and tell Draco Malfoy's worst enemies that she was in a small compartment with him and was almost kissed by him, they would kill him, and then kill her when they found out that she was the one who went to go and find him.

"You were in the loo for an awfully long time Saph." Clayton said to her using the nickname he had come up with for her over the summer.

"There was a knot in my hair. I had to get it out." she lied while grabbing her bag from the racks above them and started to dig through it looking for something, anything at all so that she wouldn't have to look at them while she lied.

"Women." Ron said as he shook his head. Sapphire pulled a book out of her bag before sticking it back up in the racks and sat back down. "Oh god, you are another Hermione!" Ron yelled and then proceeded to bury his head in his hands, being dramatic.

"That is not a bad thing Ronald." Sapphire said to him imitating Hermione's tone of voice causing Hermione to smile at her, and everyone else to laugh.

"I never did ask you what school you went to Sapphire." Hermione suddenly said.

"Oh I was homeschooled." Sapphire said as she put her book down and looked around to see everyone looking at her and suddenly blushed. She absolutely hated attention and she was currently the center of it.

"Oh look it's the dork compartment." A voice was suddenly heard as the compartment door opened. Everyone looked to see who it was, and saw it was none other Draco Malfoy and his two fat tubs of lard that followed him around.

"Piss off Malfoy" Ron said to him. That seemed to be his catchphrase whenever Malfoy was around.

" Now now Weasley, I didn't come in here for you. I came to talk to a Miss. Sapphire Weasley." Draco said as he looked at Sapphire and winked causing her to instantly pick up her book and pretend to read it. She needed a distraction from Draco and this book seemed to the be the only solution to many different things now.

"Why would you want to talk to Sapphire Malfoy?" Harry asked him in a protective way that flattered Sapphire. He really seemed to look out for her like a brother would, only in her case, like a second cousin would.

"Being a prefect, I think it is my job to make sure she feels…welcome at Hogwarts." He said. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. The way he said welcome sent shivers up and down her spine, but not in a good way. She knew, and so did everyone else, that when he said that, he meant that he wanted to either snog her or get into her skirt, or both.

"Are you really that dumb that you seemed to forget that both Ron and I are prefects as well Malfoy." Hermione said to him, standing up to him. He opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "That does not require an answer Malfoy because I and everyone else in this compartment know the answer to that is yes. Now go before we have a repeat of what happened third year." Everyone including Sapphire knew exactly what she was talking about. They had told her the story of when Hermione punched Malfoy in the nose in their third year and this was what she was refereeing to now. Draco's face paled even more than it already was and he turned around and walked away without saying another word, his two cronies following him closely behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was full of junk food, laughter, and talk about what this coming year would be like. Sapphire pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy far from her mind and enjoyed the train ride. Time flew by and before they knew it, they were getting into the carriages, except for Clayton and Harry, and heading up to the Castle.

"why don't i have to take the boats?" Sapphire asked everyone, not taking her eyes off of the castle for a second

"probably because you are not eleven." Hermione said to her. she nodded in response. Ginny Weasley could not keep her eyes off of Harry the whole train ride and now looked worried because Harry was not on the carriage.

"do you think Harry made it off of the train alright?" she asked everyone, worry obviously coming through in her voice. Sapphire noticed that Hermione rolled her eyes at ginny before answering.

"he made it off the train Ginny. stop worrying" Ginny pouted in response.

"whats up with her?" Sapphire whispered to Britlyn who for some reason followed them into their carriage.

"she is in love with him. has been ever since she saw him when she was eleven." she whispered back with a smirk on her face. "Hermione obviously likes Harry as well and hates Ginny for being so hung up over him but pretends to like her." Britlyn looked as if she was honestly loving the fact that Hermione hates Ginny.

"you love this dont you?"

"Honestly, Yes. I personally have never liked Ginny. i see through her little good girl act and see her as the slut she truely is. but for some reason my stupid brother has fallen for her. Although i know that he also likes Hermione but wont admit it." Ron was now giving the two of them strange looks, noticing that they were whispering back and forth.

"why do you think he wont admit it?"

"because...Ron is in love with Hermione." Sapphire noticed a change in Britlyn's voice, and face as she said this. she seemed to tense and looked almost...angry. Sapphire told herself that she would have to look into why later, but for now, dropped the conversation for the carriage was coming to a stop and Hermione was no longer focused on her book and Ginny was no longer focused out the window.

"you ready to see what Hogwarts looks like on the inside Sapphire?" Hermione asked her with excitement in her voice.

"you have no idea how ready i am"


End file.
